


Darling, let's go swimming

by WarriorBeeoftheSea



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorBeeoftheSea/pseuds/WarriorBeeoftheSea
Summary: I’m not sure what I was expecting when Baz told me he wanted to take me out, but it sure wasn’t this.“Swimming?”“Yes, Snow, swimming.”





	Darling, let's go swimming

**Baz**

It’s Bunce’s idea.

“Basilton, _please_ get him out of the house.” Her fingers are digging into her hair, pushing it back from her face. “I need an afternoon to myself.” Her eyes dart to mine guiltily. “Not that I don’t– oh Crowley, you know what I mean.”

I do know what she means. It’s been months since Christmas, and Simon’s depression is nothing new. But now. _Now_ he’s starting to feel better and it’s driving Penelope batty.

“He has been absolutely vibrating with nervous energy, Baz. I’m worried he’s going to shake my bed apart with that blasted knee shaking.” She gives me a hard look. “And he won’t stop talking about _you_.”

I would blush if I could.

“You’ve inspired all this lovesick prattling, and I frankly need a break.” She grins, and I know she’s not serious in her irritation. She leans closer to me and lowers her voice. “He even told me in _far_ too much detail about snogging you at the Leavers Ball.”

Alright, maybe she is still a bit irritated. Nevertheless, I smirk. “So he’s as obsessed as he was when we were at school?”

“Oi!” She smacks gently at my arm and grins. “Seriously though, you’re making him better. And better means annoying, and annoying means _get him out of the house please_!”

**Simon**

I’m not sure what I was expecting when Baz told me he wanted to take me out, but it sure wasn’t this.

“ _Swimming_?”

“Yes, Snow, swimming.” He’s standing on the Bunces’ front step in shorts and a ratty t-shirt, a towel thrown over his shoulder. I’ve never seen him dressed like this. I mean, I saw him in his football kit plenty. But that was different. ( _Was it though?_ ) I let my eyes skim down his body and rest on his calves.

I think I secretly hoped he’d take me to watch a boring film.

“I haven’t got any swim trunks.”

Penny calls from the parlor. “Premal is loaning you a pair!”

I step inside and let Baz follow me in. The entryway is small, and once the door is closed it feels even smaller as he crowds up against me. He presses a quick kiss to my lips, but I put my hands on his face to keep him from pulling away. He smells like chlorine and sunscreen.

I pull away. “Does sunscreen protect you from the sun?”

“It protects everyone from the sun, Snow.” He slides a finger over my nose and across a cheek, where I know I have lots of freckles from the sun. “You should try it.”

“Oi! I happen to know that you like my freckles.” He laughs and kisses one of the moles on my cheek. I’m about ready to swoon so I wrap my arms across his shoulders. He loops an arm around my waist. “Also,” he reaches into the bag slung over his shoulder, “I’ve got this criminally ugly hat.” He pulls out a floppy wide-brimmed hat, shaking it out roughly and placing on his head.

Of course I laugh. “You look like you’re ready to go fishing.” I don’t care, though. I slip my fingers up from his shoulders and grab the brim of the hat with both hands, pulling him to me for a thorough kiss.

“Boys! Don’t make me get the hose.”

I pull back sheepishly and look over at Penny standing in the threshold of the parlor. She’s holding out swim trunks and a towel.

“I don’t _actually_ know how to swim.”

“Don’t worry, Snow. I won’t let you drown.”

Penny and Baz share a look. I think it’s a _worrying about Simon_ look. I roll my eyes. I know I’m still not back to normal, but I feel like I’m at least a little better now. My therapist says it’ll be a long road to recover from my trauma, but I’ve made progress.

“Let’s go, Baz.” I narrow my eyes at him. “This better not be a long plot against me.”

**Baz**

Simon has lost some weight, and Premal’s swim trunks are a bit too big around the waist.

“Can’t you spell them tighter or something?”

I frown at him. “Just tie the drawstring tighter. We can’t be wasting magic on every little thing, Snow.” I still don’t know how to be kind and normal at the same time. ( _I worry I’ll say the wrong thing and he’ll change his mind._ )

“Oi!” He catches my eye and grins. “If I end up flashing people at this pool I’m blaming you.” He pulls the drawstring out of his waistband and ties it tighter. ( _We’re OK._ )

We’re standing alone in an empty changing area, and it feels almost indecent to be in here with my boyfriend. Simon gives me a curious look and then pulls his t-shirt over his head.

I swallow thickly and I try to look anywhere but at his bare chest. We don’t change in front of each other. And now that he’s, well, now that he’s mine ( _I’m his_ ), my heart isn’t really sure what to make of this level of intimacy. It thumps in my chest. My fingers twitch with wanting to touch him. Crowley.

“Ready, then?” I start to turn away and gather our things.

He reaches out and presses his fingers against my shoulder. “Are you wearing this in the pool, then?” He tugs gently at the swim shirt I’ve got on. ( _I changed into my swim clothes in a cubicle because I’m afraid of him seeing my body._ )

Suddenly I feel stupid, and my face flushes. “I, um. I wear this for extra, um, you know. Protection from the–”

“The sun! Of course!” He smiles gently at me. But then he’s sliding his hands onto my hips and up my sides, hitching the hem up. _Bastard_. I can’t help squirming, and that makes him grin. “Ticklish, Baz?”

I want to let him touch me. Anyway he wants. Tickling, caressing, it doesn’t matter. But shame twists in my gut. I place my hands on his to still them and push them away. “Do _try_ to keep your hands to yourself, Snow. I know I’m hard to resist.” I don’t feel hard to resist. I feel like someone who must be very very easy to resist. But I fake the haughty confidence in my voice.

I turn away again quickly before my fake confidence wavers.

**Simon**

Baz is well agitated, but I’m not sure how to ask about it. _‘Why are you being weird, mate?’_ doesn’t really feel like it fits us. But neither does, _‘Tell me your troubles, darling.’_

There’s a space somewhere in between, but I don’t know how to get there.

The water is warm and soothing. I let myself sink down until it just laps at my ears. I know I must have been in a pool before, but I honestly can’t remember when. I like it. My wings are spelled invisible and tightly folded against my back, and the water makes them feel almost weightless. I roll my neck and stretch my shoulders, and feel the joints in my back pop and crack.

I squint against the bright sun and look for Baz. As soon as we got into the pool he shot over to an empty lane and started doing laps. _Well then._

I spot him gliding through the water, looking bloody graceful. Figures he’d be good at this, too, the tosser. He’s in the lane closest to me, so I move to the end to catch him at the end of a lap.

I take a moment to watch him from this angle. I can’t tell if he’s going to stop when he reaches my end of the pool, or if he’ll do another of those underwater flips. Show off. I don’t mind if he does the flip; I might like watching swim away from me.

I watch as he approaches the edge of the pool and slows. “Oi, Baz!” I can tell he’s not going to dart off again in another lap, but I want to catch his attention to make sure. “Did you just bring me here to show off?”

He stops, straightens to standing and blinks at me. “What was that?”

I grin at him. “Teach me to swim?”

He ducks under the lane buoys and drifts closer to me. “Do you know _anything_ about swimming, Snow?”

“Absolutely nothing.” I narrow my eyes at him. “Did you bring me here to make me feel inferior?”

He frowns a little. “No. I thought– I thought the water might feel nice on your– Sorry, I didn’t– Obviously a bad idea–”

“It’s fine, Baz!” I have to cut him off before he works himself into a panic. “You’re right, it does feel nice on my back.” I roll my shoulders to demonstrate, and the crackling earns me a sheepish grin.

“Well, I’m glad then.” He looks away, shyly. If you’d told me seven months ago that Baz Pitch would divert his eyes from me _shyly_ I would have laughed.

“Go on then. Teach me.” I bump his shoulder with mine. “Where do I start, swim sensei?”

I think the idea of teaching me something he’s already decent at and I’m rubbish at snaps him out of his shyness. He’s already rolling his eyes at me. “Can you float on your back, then?”

I shake my head. “I can try.”

He nods at me. I slowly lean back against the water– and suddenly I’m spluttering water from my mouth.

**Baz**

“What happened?” Simon is gasping and glaring at the water like it personally wronged him.

“You were too tense and you went under.” I slide my left arm across his shoulders. “Try again, I’ve got you.”

He leans back again and presses against my arm. I slip my hand to rest with spread fingers just between his shoulder blades. I know my fingers are touching just where the wings sprout from his back; I can’t feel them right now, but he just barely shivers against my hand. I think those spots are sensitive.

I slowly pull my hand down to release his weight, but his back follows and he tenses up. “Relax.” I press my hand firmly into his back again. “Your abdominal muscles are too tense. You’ll sink like a rock.”

He takes a shuddering breath and squeezes his eyes shut. “I’m bloody well trying, _aren’t I_?”

Without him looking at me, I let my eyes wander over his body. He is absolutely gorgeous and I’m having trouble focusing. My gaze slides across his abdominals again for a longer look. I want to run a finger across one of those taught muscles.

Before I realize I’m doing it, I’m reaching for him with my right hand and running a finger against a prominent muscle. He gasps and his eyes shoot open. “That _tickles_.”

“Sorry,” I murmer and press my hand firmly against his belly. “Try to relax.” My pinky rests just against the waistband of his trunks, and my mind wanders. 

He’s squeezing his eyes shut again. “You’re making it hard.”

I sputter dumbly and draw back my right hand. “ _Excuse me?_ ” He can’t mean… My eyes dart further down and then jump away before I let myself look.

His eyes shoot open again and his face flushes. “I didn’t mean– You said to relax. I just meant you were making it– you were making it _difficult_ , yeah?”

**Simon**

Baz looks right stricken. I didn’t know he could be this embarrassed.

It’s not actually an unreasonable place for his mind to go. I flush again when I think of my wording. _You’re making it hard_ , really.

If Baz weren’t still holding me by the shoulders I’m certain I would have gone under again from pure shock and embarrassment.

Because the idea of me getting a boner while semi-dressed in the pool with Baz? Honestly not that far-fetched. He’s still wearing a shirt, which is a shame, but it’s clinging to him suggestively, and he’s got lovely a dusting of color across his cheeks from blushing (just barely there, but I’m obsessed with his face and notice it). And of course his hand is pressed against the sensitive spot on my back that shouldn’t feel erotic but somehow does.

And _bloody hell_ that’s the absolute wrong thing to think about right now. I groan and press my hands against my face as I notice the throbbing begin in my groin.

“What is it– _Oh_.” Humiliated, I let my body collapse into the water. Jesus Christ, my first time in a public pool and I pop a boner. I squirm away from Baz’s hand, still on my back, and sink further into the water up to my chin.

“It’s, uh… it’s alright, Simon.” He’s trying to comfort me but he’s so damn awkward about it. He’s broken out my first name, but we’re not being soft and it feels _weird_. “It, uh, happens to the best of us?”

“Not to you, I’m certain.” I’m avoiding his gaze, but when I don’t hear a response my eyes dart to his face.

He looks uncomfortable, and like he’s trying to decide if he should admit it to me. “Snow,” he begins slowly. “I went through puberty knowing I was queer. I had my share of awkward boners at inopportune times…”

I wait for him to elaborate, but he doesn’t. “What do you mean, _inopportune times_?” I prompt. He frowns. “What, changing in the locker room after football? That sort of thing?”

“Yes, but… not only then.” He gives me a meaningful look, but I don’t quite catch the meaning.

I stare blankly at him. Then it hits me. “Oh! You mean me!”

He rolls his eyes. “Yes, _you_ , you imbecile.”

**Baz**

“Honesty, Baz, I’m right flattered.” He’s teasing. I decide I’m alright with it. I’m about to make a cutting retort when his face shifts and he says, “Oh… I just realized something. Oh, Crowley, I’m a moron.”

“Yes, Snow, but what made you realize that now?” Antagonism is familiar ground to fall back on. I’m fairly certain he doesn’t mind.

He rubs at the back of his neck. Ah, this must be embarrassing. I wait patiently for him to speak. “I, uh, sometimes used to get hard while watching your football matches. At the time I thought it was just, y’know, a weird coincidence. My body being odd, right?”

“But it was me, was it?” He nods sheepishly. “For fuck’s sake, Simon, you are the most clueless bloke to ever fancy another bloke.”

He grins. “Maybe.”

“Come on, you nightmare. You ready try again with swimming, or are you still hiding your secret shame?”

He frowns just a little, his eyes still shining. “Best give me another moment or two. You’re _very_ distracting.”

He’s flirty, and I almost flush at the realization that he’s hard _for me_. Crowley, this bloke fancies _me_. For my _body_.

My eyes widen, and I sink down in the water sheepishly. “I might need a moment, too.”


End file.
